


Lull

by bottlecaps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlecaps/pseuds/bottlecaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy bones and tired plots. A short piece in a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

There are still plans to go over but they are mostly forgotten when arms wind around him from behind, a forehead pressed to the line of his spine. The King smiles softly to himself as his hand finds the two clasped at his front, stroking a thumb over an exposed wrist. It earns him little more than a mutter, the man behind him burrowing closer, and it makes him chuckle.

 

“How did it go?”

 

Michael lets out a soft grunt at the question, obviously tired but unwilling to let the question go unanswered. “It went well, my King. Ray the Red promises his allegiance and aid. We have scouts in the land of the Warrior Maidens to the East and reports say that Clever Lindsay will not be joining us.”

 

Ryan nods to this, reaching over to a piece on the map in front of him and simply flicks it over. “I did not expect Lindsay to approve once we removed Ramsey. I am pleased to hear the Red will be with us though,” he muses, peering over his shoulder at the young man at his back. “as are you, I imagine.”

 

There’s a small nod at his back but Ryan knows it’s that much more. The two had spent much of their teenage years together and they had been close ever since. While there was no question that Michael would fight him if he had to, he knew the warrior would rather not. It made him glad that he would not need to ask it of him.

 

It had been hard enough to have him at his side when he’d usurped the throne from the old King.

 

“What are you planning?” Michael asked, looking around Ryan’s shoulder to take in the works in front of them. There was a soft chuckle from the other man as he shifted, moving behind Michael instead and wrapping his arms around him so he could see everything clearer.

 

“Our course of action,” he murmured, his head turning to nuzzle against auburn curls. “I’ll give you the details tomorrow. But for now, I think we are better suited for bed.”

 

There’s a satisfied hum and Michael is leaning into him, weight pleasant and warm against him. “I like this plan.” The words are soft and without edge- unusual for the man, but considering the long week he’s had it’s not surprising. Ryan leans down to press his forehead against Michael’s, a small display of affection and an excuse to check his eyes.

 

Only a soft ring of red around his iris. He’d need to make sure the warrior had something to fight soon… but it could wait. Many things could wait. “Let’s head to bed then.”

 

And it seemed Michael wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
